Mon prince Traqueur
by AtypiqueW
Summary: Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi est ce que je pensais à lui.Alors qu'il m'avais quittée. Peu importe,je vais réaliser mon reve mourrir. Enfin...Peut etre pas.


BELLA :

_Octobre …._

_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister. »_

Ces mots n'arrêtaient pas de me hanter. Ces mots qu'_IL_ m'avait dit. Sa fait 1 mois. 1 mois qu'_IL_ m'a quitté. 1 mois que ma meilleur amie et sœur m'a abandonné.1 mois que ma 2ème famille m'a laissé. J'ai mal. C'est comme si _ILS_ m'avaient arraché le cœur et étaient partis avec. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Je _LUI_ avais tout donné. Mon âme, Mon cœur. Et il est quand même parti. Quand mon père à appris qu'_ IL _était parti, j'ai pu voir la joie transpercer ses yeux. Puis j'ai vu la colère. La colère que ce Cullen ai fait du mal à sa petite fille, de l'avoir abandonnée. Et la tristesse. La tristesse de voir sa fille dans cet état. Dans le même état que lui-même quand Renée l'a quitté. Quand je suis retourné au lycée, je me suis isolée. Je n'ai manqué à personne. Enfin presque ! Angela me parlais souvent en cours, me demandent si j'allais bien. Je ne lui répondais pas. Je m'en voulais d'ailleurs, elle, la seule qui ne m'a pas abandonné. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'allais bien. Que j'étais heureuse. Bien dans ma peau. Vivante, tout simplement. Hors je ne l'étais pas. Je n'allais pas bien. Je n'étais pas heureuse. J'étais mal dans ma peau. Et je n'étais pas vivante. Sauf si l'on peut vivre sans cœur . Alors je ne lui répondais pas. Je n'aurais pas aimé lui mentir. Le pire était que quand je rentrais chez moi, tous les souvenirs que me rappelais cette chambre venait me heurter comme un mur de brique. Nos câlins, nos baisers, nos caresses. Tout. Le soir je faisais d'horrible cauchemar. Je revivais exactement le moment dans la foret ou _IL_ m'a quitté. Sauf que des fois dans mon rêve il m'arrachait vraiment le cœur. Ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce cauchemar, c'est que je mourrais à la fin. Sauf que quand je me réveillais _IL_ n'était pas là, et je n'étais pas morte. En clair je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais plutôt un zombie que Bella Swan.

_2 mois plus tard …._

Je suis toujours la même. La même coquille vide. La même Fille abandonné par son amour, Par sa Famille. Par sa meilleure amie. Parfois je m'en veux d'être comme sa. Quand je rentre chez moi après les cours, je vois mon père regarder mes yeux, espérant sans doute y revoir la lumière de vie disparue depuis 3 mois. Mais elle n'est plus là. Et elle n'y sera sans doute jamais plus.

En ce moment je suis dans ma chambre et, comme d'habitude, assise sur une chaise en face de ma fenêtre à regarder la foret. Je ne la regarde pas en espérant qu'_IL_ revienne. Non… je sais qu'_IL_ ne reviendra pas. J'ai juste une espèce de pressentiment. Comme si aujourd'hui quelque chose allais changer. Qu'il ne pourra pas il y avoir de retour en arrière.

Evidemment, je sais de quoi il s'agit. Aujourd'hui j'aurais enfin ma délivrance. Je veux mourir. J'enfile un débardeur noir, un pantalon militaire et des rangers pour femme. Je prends ma veste en cuir et par prendre ma voiture direction _LA _clairière.

Arrivée là bas je me couche dans l'herbe et regarde le ciel. Je pensais à Jacob. Ah oui ! C'est vrai vous ne savez pas. Jacob m'a lui aussi abandonné. Je me souviens de ces mots.

_FLASH-BACK :_

_Aujourd'hui j'étais à la Push. Je me promenais avec Jacob sur la plage quand soudain il s'arrêta, regardent la mer._

_- Bella il faut que je te dise quelque chose ….._

_Oh non, pas aujourd'hui s'il vous plait je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça._

_- Bella, je t'aime._

_J'étais incapable de bouger. Pas parce que j'étais surprise. Non… J'étais figée car je savais _

_que sa allais mal se passer._

_- Bella répond moi s'il te plaît._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais bloquée par la peur, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il m'abandonne _

_comme LUI. _

_-J…Jake je ne sais pas quoi dire…Je…Je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant sa ne fait _

_qu'un mois qu'IL est parti…. _

_Et c'est à cette instant là que je su que Jacob avait VRAIMENT changé._

_- Tu ne sais pas quoi dire …. Toi ….Bella…. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire…. Quand l'autre CULLEN t'as dit qu'il t'aimait tu lui à sautez dans les bras…. Mais moi…. Tu me sors que tu ne sais pas quoi dire…. Tu te fous de moi, PAS VRAI !_

_Moi j'étais à 10__ mètre __de lui le regardant… tremblant comme une feuille, pendant que lui… Tremblais de rage, de haine… contre moi…_

_- Dis-moi que c'est une blague…. Cette SANGSUE qui t'a lâchement abandonnée dans une foret regorgé d'être dangereux… te laissant chialer comme la pauvre fille que tu est… Et tu l'aime encore…. C'EST UNE BLAGUE… Oui…Oui c'est une blague je vais bientôt me réveiller…_

_Il continuait son monologue, tremblant de colère. Moi je commençais à reculer tout doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible… Mais me connaissant je n'en étais pas capable. Je du trébucher sur un caillou invisible, et tombais en arrière. Soudain Jacob s'arrêta de parler et commença à marcher lentement vers moi me fixant du regard, comme un chasseur fixe sa proie._

_-Tu l'aime ton EDWARD hein… Tu l'aime ton suceurs de sang même pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche… Ce pauvre mioche qui ne sert à rien sur cette terre…. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de lui arracher sa tête de vampire à la noix et de m'en servir comme déco….Si tu savais combien de fois ai-je voulu lui arracher sa bouche avec laquelle il t'embrassait….Ses bras avec lesquelles il t'enlaçait tout les soirs dans ta chambre…. Toute les fois ou j'ai rêvé le jeter dans un bucher dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur toi…. Pourquoi pleures-tu Bella… Je te fais peur c'est ça ?...Tu te demande si je suis fou… Evidemment que je le suis…. JE SUIS FOU DE TOI… De toi…De ton odeur …De ta voix…De ta peau….Je suis fou de toi….Mais aussi jaloux…Jaloux de tous ces Mike, Tyler, Ben, Eric … Jaloux d'Edward…. Jaloux aussi d'Angela à un moment…JE suis fou de toi… Tout simplement…_

_Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était trop en une seule heure. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes larmes qui coulaient à torrent sur mes joues. Puis, pour la seconde fois mon monde s'écroula…_

_-Je ne veux jamais plus te revoir Bella…..Ni t'entendre …. Ni même entendre parler de toi…. J'en ai marre de t'aimer…Marre d'être dans l'ombre de cette sangsue…Part…Je…Je pensais que peut être en te disant que je t'aimais tu aurais enfin réalisé le type bien que j'étais… _

_Mais non…Tu n'as fait que t'éloignez encore… Part… De toute façon je ne te retiendrais pas…_

_Puis il dit les mots qui me refirent partir dans ma dépression… Les mots qu'IL m'avait dis…_

_- Tu ne me verras plus. Je ne te reverrais pas. Poursuis ta vie. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Fait comme si je n'avais jamais exister. _

_Puis il parti… M'abandonnant comme LUI ….._

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

En repensant à ce moment, des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. Je ne fis rien pour les arrêter. J'en avais marre de faire comme si de rien était. De faire comme si le trou dans ma poitrine n'avait jamais exister. Je pleurais pour mes pertes. Pour _LES _avoir perdus. Pour avoir perdu Jacob.

Je m'avançais doucement vers le petit étang au milieu de _LA_ clairière. Je savais que quand Charlie rentrerais il serait inquiet. Puis triste quand il apprendra que je m'étais suicider. Mais je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. J'en avais vraiment marre. Marre de vivre avec se trou dans ma poitrine. Marre de faire comme si j'allais bien. Marre de vivre sans _LUI_.

Je retirais ma veste, la posais à coté de l'étang. Puis mes chaussures. Je pensais encore une fois à Charlie, au bon moment passé avec lui. A la première fois ou j'ai fait du vélo avec Renée. A mon premier jour d'école. A mes cours de danse quand j'étais petite. Puis je repensais à ma rencontre avec Edward. A notre premier baiser. Au bal de fin d'année. A ma berceuse _qu'IL_ m'avait crée. Au soir dans ma chambre quand il restait avec moi. Je pleurais à chaude larme maintenant. Puis mes souvenirs se tournèrent sur James. La 1ere fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu très peur. Mais quand je l'ai revu dans la salle de danse, je l'avais trouvé beau, attirant. Sur le moment je n'ai pas trouvé ça bizarre, trop occupé à admirer ses beaux yeux rouge. Il me paraissait si naturel d'être avec lui à se moment là. Quand _ILS _l'ont tué, j'ai eu très mal au cœur, comme si on me le déchirait en mille et un morceaux et que l'on marchait dessus. Puis je me suis sentit sereine, reposée. Je pense que mon mal de cœur a été causé par le venin qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans mes veines.

Bref… Bizarrement j'avais plus été attiré par James en 5minutes qu'Edward en 1an. . Mais bon il ne faut pas que je sois surprise je suis la fille la plus anormal de la terre. Je paris que même Dracula n'oserais pas m'approcher de peur que ma poisse sois contagieuse.

Je m'apprêtais à sautez dans l'étang quand je sentis un coup de vent très froid derrière moi. Bizarre il n'y a pas de vent normalement aujourd'hui…

- Alors Bella, tu ne me fais pas la bise ? Me dit une voix que je reconnu de suite.

Je me retournais et vis Victoria pas loin des arbres. Je fus d'abord sous le choque, je ne l'avais jamais vu briller. Puis je redevins normal, c'est-à-dire sans aucunes émotions inscrites sur mon visage. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu peur de Victoria. J'avais plus peur qu'elle s'attaque à_ EUX. _

- Je veux bien te faire la bise mais garde tes crocs rentrer.

Elle resta sous le choque quelque seconde, surprise que je lui ai parlé franchement sans la moindre peur. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait presque jamais parlé. C'était Laurent qui les avaient présentés. Puis de la colère passa sur son visage. Oh ! Vampire fou de rage, sa sent pas bon. Pas bon du tout même.

- Tiens ! Tu avais l'air moins courageux la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. C'est peut être parce que ton Edward n'est pas loin…

- Les _CULLEN_ sont partis. Il y a trois mois pour être précise.

Ne jamais montrer tes peur ou tes faiblesses à tes adversaires, m'avais dit Charlie un jour. Il faut toujours garder la tête haute, même après une défaite, avait il ajouter ensuite. Pour une fois que ses conseils allais me servir. Je me redonnais du courage. Parler d_'eux_ à haute voix me faisais encore un peu mal. Et le fais qu'elle est dit _SON_ prénom avais faillis me faire tomber à genoux.

- Bon ! De toute façon je ne suis pas là pour parler de ton courage. Je suis là pour te tuer. Me dit-elle en prenant un air effrayant.

Ce qui ne marcha pas bien sur. Je n'avais plus peur de la mort. De toute façon j'étais venu pour ça donc que se sois elle qui me tue ou que je me suicide, sa reviendra au même alors ! Puis j'eu une idée de génie.

- Alors, comme sa il parait que JAMES était ton âme sœur, c'est çà ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que tu étais son jouet. Pour être honnête avec toi, je pense qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Je crois qu'il se servait de toi comme distraction. Après moi je dis çà, je ne dis rien. Mais bon je préfère te le dire en face que de faire l'hypocrite. Tu ne trouve pas çà mieux. De toute façon que cela te plaise ou non, je te l'aurais dit, donc sa ne change rien. Enfin Bref… Je m'éloigne du sujet. Je disais quoi déjà…AH oui ! Je suis sur qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Sa se voyait trop. Toi tu le regardais avec des yeux limites en forme de cœur, et lui il te regardait comme si il devait te supporter depuis des milliers d'année et qu'il était vraiment au bord du suicide mais bon….

Je regardais Victoria et ne me retint pas de rire en voyant sa tete. Son expression était un hilarant mélange entre la colère, le doute et l'incompréhension. Je riais tellement qu'une larme coula sur ma joue. Puis, sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvais à moitié assommer à terre, avec une grosse flaque de sang coulant de mon poignet droit. La dernière image que je vus était à la fois impossible et magnifique. Je ne vis pas Edward comme j'aurais pu le croire. La dernière image que je vis fut James, la peau aussi brillante qu'un diamant penchée au dessus de moi, les yeux rouges de tendresse.

JAMES :

La première fois que j'ai vu Isabella, j'ai eu très soif. J'aurais voulu lui sautez dessus et m'abreuver de son sang, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Quelque chose me retenait. Ma soif me disait que je devais boire son sang. Mais ma conscience et le vampire en moi essayaient de me dire quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Puis je regardais ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux apeurés. Ses yeux avaient une couleur étrange. Si l'on regardait bien ses yeux, on pouvait voir le marron chocolat dominant certes, mais si on regardait bien, on pouvait aussi voir une mini trace de rouge cramoisie. Etrange. Puis j'ai ressentis comme une décharge électrique. Je savais ce que cette décharge voulait dire. C'était tellement puissant que cela ne pouvais pas être un pouvoir vampirique. Non, cette décharge voulait dire que je venais enfin de trouvée mon âme sœur. J'avais une humaine pour âme sœur. C'est à se moment là que le vampire aux cheveux reflets cuivrés grogna encore plus fort. Je regardais ses yeux et compris qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tiens, un concurrent. Cool, j'adore les challenges. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai choisi de la traquer. J'étais près à tout pour être avec elle. Je l'ai donc suivi, utilisant le chantage pour la faire venir à moi. Et sa à marcher. J'ai fait semblant de vouloir la tuez, pour que ces Cullen ne la recherche pas quand je l'emporterais. J'avais même fait une vidéo. Puis tout s'enchaina. Je fis comme prévu, je la blessais. De toute façon, je pourrais la guérir avec mon venin. Puis sans comprendre je fus envoyé contre un miroir par le vampire roux. Je me suis battu avec lui, mais un vampire plus âgé l'appela, pour retirer le venin que j'avais injecté dans le corps de ma compagne. 2 vampires males me bloquèrent, tandis qu'un vampire femelle ma sautais sur le dos. Avant qu'elle ne m'arrache la tête, le vampire femelle me chuchota rapidement à l'oreille pour qu'il n'y ais que les deux males qu'il l'entende.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer car je sais que tu es l'âme sœur de Bella. J'appellerais Laurent pour qu'il te reconstruise. Mais s'il te plait attend que nous ne soyons plus là pour allez cherchez Bella. Je l'aime comme une vraie sœur. Prend soin d'elle je t'en prie. On se revoit dans quelque mois.

Puis elle m'arracha la tête.

ALICE :

Je savais que James étais l'âme sœur de Bella. J'en avais informé tout le monde sauf Edward. Avant d'arracher à contre cœur la tête de James, je lui avais dis mon plan, et l'avais supplié pour qu'il prenne soin de Bella. Puis j'avais arraché sa tête la jetant à coté du feu, pour qu'Edward ne se rende compte de rien.

JAMES : 

Comme me l'avais dis le vampire femelle, Laurent vint me chercher pour me reconstituer avant que les Cullen ne mettent le feu au studio de danse. Je n'arrêtais pas de pensez à elle. Je ne la connaissais pas mais elle me manquait. Laurent en avais d'ailleurs marre, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire de me la fermer. C'est vrai que j'était passé du vampire sanguinaire à l'amoureux transi. Je n'avais pas informé Victoria que j'étais toujours vivant. Elle n'aurait fait que m'apporter des problèmes.

Aujourd'hui j'étais dans un hôtel à Forks avec Laurent, heureusement qu'il avait le pouvoir de changer d'apparence. Je ne supportais pas les lentilles de contacts. J'étais entrain de pensez à Bella quand soudain je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je décrochais.

- Allo ?

_-James il faut absolument que tu aye à la clairière à coté de chez Bella !_

-Pourquoi, et d'abord t'es qui toi ?

_- Je suis Alice, la femelle qui t'a pseudo tuez. Il faut absolument que tu y aye Bella est en danger !_

- Comment ça en danger ?

_- Merde ! Tu verras maintenant cours vite ! Elle risque de mourir ! Allez VITE !_

Merde et Remerde. Et hop c'est parti pour une course contre la montre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute mon éternité. J'arrivais là bas et restais sus le choque. Ma Bella étais là devants moi, en débardeur noir et pantalon militaire. Elle était magnifique. Puis je vis Victoria. Je faillis la tuez quand je vis que Bella parlais.

- …. Ne t'aimait pas. Je crois qu'il se servait de toi comme distraction. Après moi je dis çà, je ne dis rien. Mais bon je préfère te le dire en face que de faire l'hypocrite. Tu ne trouve pas çà mieux. De toute façon que cela te plaise ou non, je te l'aurais dit, donc sa ne change rien. Enfin Bref… Je m'éloigne du sujet. Je disais quoi déjà…AH oui ! Je suis sur qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Sa se voyait trop. Toi tu le regardais avec des yeux limites en forme de cœur, et lui il te regardait comme si il devait te supporter depuis des milliers d'année et qu'il était vraiment au bord du suicide mais bon….

Je restais surpris par le courage de ma compagne. Non mais, il faut le faire pour dire a un vampire femelle que celui qu'elle croyait être son compagnon se servais d'elle comme jouet. Mais bon plus rien ne me surprend avec elle. Soudain je l'entendis rire. Se fut le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu. Son rire était comme un concert de clochette. Puis ce que je vis fis sortir LE vampire de sa carapace. Victoria couru vers Bella et la projeta lui entaillent le poignet ou je l'avais mordu au passage. Non seulement elle avait blessé ma compagne, mais en plus elle avait retiré la MARQUE qui avais fait en quelque sorte Bella mienne. JE vis rouge. Mes yeux tout entiers devinrent noir et je sautais sur la femelle qui avais osée blessez ma compagne. J'arrachai 1 par 1 tout ses membres pour la faire souffrir puis je courrai vers la femme de mon éternité. Quand elle me vit, j'ai vu une étincelle d'émerveillement et d'amour dans ses yeux. Puis elle s'évanouit. Ce que j'avais aussi vu dans ses yeux me choqua. Il n'était pas ce magnifique marron chocolat et une touche de rouge cramoisie. Non, il était complètement noir….

LAURENT :

Merde ! Pour la première fois de mon éternité James m'avais dépassé. Il est parti super vite, on aurait dit qu'il avait le diable lui-même à ses trousses. Je courrai dans la foret quand soudain j'atterris sur une petite clairière assez jolie. Puis je vis James à genoux à coté d'Isabella sellant sa plaie avec son venin. James à toujours été un vampire sanguinaire incapable de compassion. Mais ce que je voyais là était un nouveau James. Le James amical, attentionné. Amoureux tout simplement. Je souris à cette idée. Il avait enfin trouvé sa moitié.

JAMES :

J'étais entrain de soigner ma compagne quand soudain je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire. Je me retournais en grognent prêt à attaquer qui conque oserais s'approcher de ma compagne.

Puis je m'aperçus que ce n'était que Laurent.

- La prochaine fois préviens que c'est toi j'ai faillis te tuer imbécile !

- Moi, imbécile ! N'importe quoi ! Bref qui est dans le feu là bas ?

- A ton avis, Victoria bien sur ! Bon, plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille !

BELLA :

J'étais dans le noir quand soudain je me retrouvais, sans comprendre pourquoi, devant une cascade d'eau. Je regardais dans les alentours. J'étais sur d'avoir déjà été ici.

- Bien sur que tu es déjà venue, petite sotte !

Je me retournais et vis ma grand-mère. Je lui sautais dans les bras et la serrais aussi fort que possible contre moi, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Ecoute Isabella, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ! Je sais que tu va croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve quand tu te réveilleras, mais regarde à ta droite et tu saura tout de suite que c'était vrai. Alors ma chérie, je connais l'existence des vampires ne me demande pas comment je l'ai toujours su. Quand tu va te réveiller, James seras à ta droite et attendras que tu ouvre les yeux. Mais ce n'ai pas exactement ça que je veux te dire. Alors je ne sais pas si tu à remarquer, mais tout les yeux des Swan on une légère pointe rouge cramoisie dans leur yeux ? C'est parce que la famille Swan, si tu ne le sais pas, à toujours eu des vampires comme âme sœur. Sauf que toi tu t'es trompé de vampire. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas pris de ton sang, tu aurais pu devenir une sorte de mutant. JE vais te dire qui est ton âme sœur. Ton âme sœur, c'est James. Quand tu l'embrasseras pour la 1ere fois, tu te transformeras. Bon, je dois y allez maintenant mon petit cœur, on se revoit bientôt…

Et je me réveillais. Je cru d'abord avoir rêvé tout ça. Puis je regardais à droite et vis James me regarder avec fascination… Et sans comprendre pourquoi, je l'embrassais.

JAMES :

Sa faisais au moins une heure que Laurent et moi attendions qu'Isabella se réveille. Je commençais à avoir peur quand soudain, Bella se réveilla. Qu'elle était belle. Puis sans comprendre se qui m'arrivais, je me retrouvais au sol, Bella me surplombent, ses lèvres collées au miennes. Et tout aussi soudainement, l'endroit ou battait son cœur s'illumina. La lumière se propagea sur tout le corps de ma compagne. Puis elle disparu en un millier d'étincelle. Surpris, je regardais Laurent qui lui aussi me regardais, étonné. Je commençais à paniquer, ne la voyant plus, quand soudain une très belle femelle vampire fit son apparition devant moi.

- Alors on n'embrasse pas sa compagne ?

Je la regardais. Son corps mince, ses belles formes, ses longs cheveux brun/roux, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Puis ses magnifiques yeux. Rouge cramoisie avec une petite touche de marron chocolat. Isabella ! Je lui sautais dessus et l'embrassais.

_10__ans__ plus tard :_

Comme vous savez, Bella est devenu un vampire. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas eu que sa qui a changer !

Eh non ! Quelque mois après sa transformation, son père à trouver son âme sœur, une Volturi s'appelant Heidi. Elle était venue pour voir si son père allait bien, et l'avait vu embrassant cette femelle vampire, lui-même vampire. Le plus impressionnant avais été de découvrir qu'Angela était sa sœur jumelle. Elle l'a su quand elle l'avais vu, elle aussi vampire avec un autre Volturi se nommant Démétri. Du coup on avait découvert en allant à Volterra que tout les Swan étaient là bas, les Volturi étant leurs âmes sœurs. On a aussi découvert que James était l'enfant d'un Volturi. Bella avais aussi revu les Cullen, tous sauf Edward, apparemment il aurait refais sa vie avec une Denali se nommant Tanya. Mais sa lui apportais peu. Elle avait toute sa famille ici. Son âme sœur. Et même les Cullen. Ils avaient décidé de venir vivre avec eux au château. Ce qui avait été bizarre pour elle, c'est que toute sa famille avait à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Sauf sa grand-mère et Charlie, qui eux avais mis du temps à trouvez leur âmes sœurs. Bref, James et Bella se marièrent quelque année plus tard. Laurent aussi avais trouvé son âme sœur chez les Volturi. Son âme sœur, c'était Jane. Apparemment elle aussi avis du sang des San dans les veines. Bella et James eurent Deux enfants. Ce fut tout les deux des filles. Adriane et Marie. Plus tard, Ils ont découvert que Marie était l'âme sœur de Félix un Volturi, et Adriane d'Alec, le jumeau de Jane. Jacob, lui, avais disparut depuis la dispute que nous avions eu quand j'étais humaine. Apparemment il aurait trouvé son imprégnée en Leah Clearwater. Tant mieux pour lui.

Bref tout est bien qui finit bien dans la famille Volturi/Swan et Cullen.


End file.
